Under the Mistletoe
by Chelsie Whitlock
Summary: What happens when everything you thought you knew comes crashing down?  Who will be there to pick up the pieces.  Jasper/Bella/Edward


**A/N: This story began as a 1,000 word scribble sometime in November. As it grew and grew I realized it would never be complete in time for Christmas. It still isn't 100% complete, however it's close enough for me to publish it. Honestly one of the hardest things I've ever written, because it's my very first threesome. This is a Jasper/Bella/Edward fic and if that isn't your cup of tea hit that back button asap. It's filled with some naughty bits, so if this is illegal where you are or you are underage, please do not read this. I am still working on Surprise of a Lifetime, just working on a longer than usual chapter. I hope you like this and if you do please R&R. I might do something more with this at some point, but for now I'll mark it as complete.**

**This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own...and as usual, I own nothing and make no money off this, but I love to play with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Mistletoe<strong>

~~Jasper's POV~~

"Doing fine. I'm great. Just great…..Jasper if you do not quit talking to yourself someone is going to hear, and know you are losing your mind." I couldn't seem to stop the words tumbling from my lips as I paced back and forth in my room. The family was downstairs arguing about Alice's recent confession and while I had tried to offer my help in the matter she made it clear that I needed to lay low for the time being.

Alice and I were friends. Nothing more, nothing less. We had been from the beginning. When we first came to the Cullen's they made an assumption based on the fact that we were a man and a woman coming to them together. Recently however Alice had become restless. She was ready to move on and find the mate she had been seeing glimpses of for the past decade.

The argument was about where I fit into the family now that Alice was going to be off until further notice. The family was mostly supportive of me staying around; they were just worried it would be too hard on me considering the fact that I would have to feel all of the couple's emotions. What I suppose they weren't thinking about was the fact that I had been doing that since I had moved in with them.

Bella had been the surprise supporter. Both she and Edward were vehement about me not being made to feel like an outsider. I could feel her getting angry on my behalf and I stopped pacing to listen to what was being said.

"He is as much a part of this family as anyone here. If we can't rally around him during what must be a difficult time for him then we are no family. Imagine pretending to be with someone for years while actually being alone in a family filled with happy and loving couples. Jasper clearly cares about all of us deeply if he hasn't once wandered to find a mate of his own." Bella's voice rose with each word and even the trilling of a vampire sounded sad to my ears.

"Bella's right. Jasper needs us. He has had his own struggles, but he has been there for each and every one of us at some point when we needed him. It would be poor manners indeed if turned our backs on him now." I could hear the indignation almost as strongly as I could feel it.

I was happy that they obviously cared about me, but was shocked by how vocal they were being about it. I made a decision. I quietly opened the door and made my way slowly to the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

"Everyone, please calm down. I refuse to allow this to hurt the family any more than it already has. I'll leave so that no one has to worry about me feeling lonely. I am sorry to have lived this lie for so long. I can only hope that one day the family will be able take me back whether I have found a mate or not." I turned without waiting to hear the chorus of people trying to get me to come back.

I made it to the garage before I nearly collapsed. Each of us have our own accounts and emergency access to paperwork that we might need in the event that we somehow get separated, but I had never honestly thought I might have to go to my home in the mountains of Colorado and figure out where to go or what to do by myself.

I wasn't terribly surprised to hear footfalls entering the garage. I turned and saw Edward and Bella looking at me with sorrow evident across their faces. They stalled briefly before resuming their approach.

"Jasper, you can't leave like this. Despite our rocky start you were the person who was there for me most after I transitioned. I can't imagine dealing with everything after my accident and being turned without you there telling me that I could do it. You believed in me when I couldn't believe in myself." Bella was pleading not only with her words but with her hands as well. She reached out and took my hands in her own and looked at me with eyes that would never shed a tear.

"She's right. You have been the friend that we both needed. When all of our plans fell to shit and you had to talk me through the process, you gave me the strength I needed to do what had to be done. If you are leaving then we are coming with you. We both refuse to have you be alone this close to Christmas. Once the rest of them have pulled their heads out of their asses we will come back, but not a moment sooner, and don't even think of trying to get away from us." Edward's use of curse words made me realize how serious they both were.

"Alright, alright. I should have known the two of you would be too stubborn to just let me leave." I conceded quickly, glad not to be alone.

"And don't even think about taking us to that nasty ass cabin of yours up in the sticks of Colorado. We can go to our house in Oregon. It's not too far away, but it's nice and it's secluded." Bella pulled me into a fierce hug and Edward put an arm around my shoulders before we climbed into my truck. I knew how to get to their house and the drive was uneventful as we rode in silence, none of us seeming to know what to say.

As we pulled up we were all surprised to see lights on and decorations from the ground up to the roof. We got out of the truck and made our way cautiously to the front door listening for anything out of the ordinary. When we determined there weren't any intruders lurking about we quickly unlocked the door and made our way inside.

The note on the foyer table immediately grabbed our attention and I picked it up reading aloud as I did so.

"Jasper, I knew you would never follow my directions. Edward, Bella thank you for not letting him leave on his own, and thank you again for not letting him go to that dreary cabin of his. I knew none of you would be in the mood to decorate, so I took care of that. I hope you don't mind. Everything is clean and ready for you all to stay here for as long as you need. I love you all and hope you find peace here…" I trailed of as I got to the end of her cryptic letter. "Of course she did, and what the hell does she mean find peace here?"

I momentarily forgot about Bella and Edward and I began grumbling to myself about the pixie and what I was going to do to her the next time I saw her.

"As interesting as all of that is, I think it might be a good idea to head out for a bite so that we can all calm down before we get settled. What do you think?" Bella looked at me hopefully.

"Of course, that's a great idea. I'll follow you and Edward's lead." I slowly shuffled behind them as they made their way to the back porch. I didn't feel like an outsider exactly, but I did feel slightly weird going on a hunt with just the two of them.

Normally we hunt in couples. It prevents the possibility of jealousy over a stolen kill, or possibly getting too close while someone is in the middle of feeding. However occasionally we hunt as a family. This would be the first time I had hunted with them since Bella had officially gotten over her newborn status. Her eyes had been fully gold for almost 10 years now, so it had been quite a while.

I stepped off the porch and closed my eyes to allow myself to see what was out there. A heard of elk were grazing just 100 yards to the west and I opened my eyes to find Bella and Edward looking at me with an emotion I couldn't quite place. They turned to look at each other fleetingly before racing off in the direction of the elk. I followed more slowly behind them, not wanting to disturb their routine.

As I let my instincts take over I didn't notice Bella slowing to an almost stop beside me, until she had placed her hand on my chest.

"Jasper. We want you here with us. You don't have to hang back or be alone while you are here with us. If we didn't feel completely comfortable with having you around we wouldn't have asked to come with you. Remember how close we all were right after I was turned? That didn't have to change. You were never a third wheel. Both Edward and I have missed talking to you. We have always been here for you; we just didn't know how much you needed us before. Come. Hunt with us. Then we will go back to the house and clean up before having one of our late night storytelling sessions. It's been quite some time since you've told us about your adventures in the Amazon." Bella looked excited at the prospect of hanging out again. I was genuinely glad to be with them as I sprinted at full speed to catch up with Edward.

After each of us having our fill and disposing of the bodies properly we made our way back to the house laughing and joking about Bella's near fall when she leapt out of a tree trying to surprise an Elk. Edward and I tried to placate her, by mentioning that she looked absolutely wonderful even as she fell. I did my best to keep my tone light and playful; I didn't want either of them to know how honest my words were when I said that the two of them looked like sex while hunting.

The fact that I'd not been with anyone at all since moving in with the Cullen's probably wasn't helping things. Alice and I had never been together physically, but I hadn't been able to be with anyone else either, because it would have ruined our cover if I were to come home smelling like someone else.

To say that it had been a lot of long difficult years was an understatement, and hunting was by nature sexual. Sating the blood lust allowed physical lust to come to the forefront. Often time's vampires hunted with their mates because afterward they would have sex with each other. I could feel the tension rolling off the two of them in waves and I was having trouble not moaning aloud at the sheer magnitude of their lust for one another. Of course I had felt it before, but I did my best to get out of the house when Bella and Edward were feeling that way.

It was harder with the two of them than anyone else and I had never been sure why. Perhaps it was because I had been there when Edward had turned her. Perhaps because I had been so involved in helping her cope in the beginning. Or perhaps because I had secretly wanted both of them for as long as I could remember. Whatever the reason was, I felt like a man drowning with no help in sight.

"I'm going to go ahead and take a shower and change, I'm sure Alice set up one of the guest rooms with some of my stuff. I'll see you guys later." I waved a hand as I ran ahead and made my way up the stairs to the second floor. The master bedroom was located to the right at the top of the stairs at the far end of the hallway. There were 3 spare bedrooms and I began with the door at the opposite end of the hallway when looking for the room Alice had set up for me.

The first two rooms were just as vacant and empty as the rest of the house had likely been when Alice arrived. The spare room adjacent to the master was the room that had been chosen for me. I was going to kill Alice.

I walked in and took a cursory glance around, before spotting a note on the nightstand. I picked it up warily because I had no idea what to expect.

_Jasper,_

_I know you must be mad at me; however you have to trust me that this is what is best for everyone. Feel free to call me if you need to talk about anything and know that things will work out soon._

_Alice_

Well, I couldn't fault Alice for being Alice. I walked over to the dresser and pulled out a shirt along with some jeans. I laid them out on the bed and I made my way to the bathroom in the hallway. I turned the water on as hot as it could go and stepped under the stream. I took several deep breaths as a way to release the tension that had built in my shoulders and I relaxed into the spray of water.

~~Bella's POV~~

"Edward, you know he's going to need time. He's spent decades pretending to be part of a couple and now he's vulnerable. He needs time to adjust and realize that we aren't going anywhere." I looked up at Edward and found him lost in thought.

"What?" He glanced up before he seemed to process what I had said. "Yeah, I know what you are saying; I just hate seeing him in so much pain. The fact that the family even considered asking him to leave has to be another blow. I love you, and I know how hard this is on you, but you are right we need to take our time if this has any chance of working out the way we both want it to." Edward took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles softly before lowering it and turning toward the house.

We talked quietly about how shocking it was to find out that Jasper and Alice had never actually been a couple. Edward seemed certain that it was something we both should have spotted years before. He was particularly adamant that he should have known and been there for him.

"I'm a mind reader for crying out loud. Why didn't I ever notice the fact that they clearly had no sexual thoughts about one another?" His eyebrows lifted in a questioning glance.

"You can't beat yourself up over this. You do the right thing and try your best to stay out of the families thoughts. The privacy you afford them is one of the best things you can do for everyone, especially yourself. You couldn't have known to even look for something out of the ordinary." I tried to ease his worries, but we were both feeling low.

"You're right. I just hate how often we have all put Jasper in difficult situations. How often has he had to deal with Rose and Emmett's insane desire? How often has he had to feel our own? He's been completely alone for more than 60 years. I can't help but worry that we might be making things worse." He looked lost and I couldn't blame him. We had both relied on Jasper's power heavily when I had first been turned, with everything from blood lust to regular desire for one another.

He had accepted my crazy newborn emotions so that I could think clearly and maintain the vegetarian lifestyle. Thinking back on it brought an ache to my chest. We'd taken him for granted and spent hours cooped up in our room with him playing mediator during that first year. He'd willingly done it for us, but as soon as I gained control over everything he had slipped back into his shell and we had been too preoccupied with each other to notice.

My shame must have shown clearly on my face because Edward reached out and caressed my face gently. I leaned eagerly into the touch and breathed in his familiar and intoxicating scent. Edward had always smelled like home to me.

"Bella," whispered quietly as his lips crashed down to mine. The kiss was strong, but we both held ourselves back slightly. It was over in a few short seconds and Edward's eyes found mine in the moonlight. "I'm sure you have a plan, just try to inform me of it before you set it in motion." He smiled at me with the lopsided grin that let me know just how excited he was at the possibility.

I took his hand in mine while telling him all about my plan and he laughed easily at my excitement. We had both talked about this for years and so neither of us was willing to look a gift horse in the mouth. We had been given a rare opportunity to have what we had both wanted for a long time and we were ready to act on it.

"Jasper!" I called out upon entering the house, raising a mischievous eyebrow at my husband.

"Yes?"

"Where are you?" I answered quickly before starting up the stairs, leaving Edward in the living room.

"I'm just getting dressed, have you and Edward taken your own showers yet?" Jasper replied easily through the door of the bedroom next to ours. I knocked lightly at the door, and opened it seconds later.

"Not yet, we just made it inside." I leaned casually against the jamb and took in the sight of him toweling his hair off.

"Where is Edward?" Jasper looked over my shoulder as if expecting him to jump out from behind me.

"Downstairs putting on some music." I shrugged the question off lightly. "So this is the room Alice picked for you huh?" I asked as I took a step into the room.

"Yeah, sometimes I have no idea what goes on in that head of hers. I'm sure you two would at least like the illusion of privacy." He seemed to be uncomfortable with me being in the room with him. I took a step closer to where he was standing beside the bed.

"Why bother with the illusion when we all know you'd be able to hear anything that goes on anyway. Besides it isn't like you haven't heard and felt it all before." I paused briefly. "I really am sorry about that. We both are. You could have told us how hard it was to be around us. You could have told us the truth." I stepped closer as he put the towel on the bed.

"It...wasn't any more difficult to be around the two of you than anyone else in the family. I didn't…I couldn't tell you the truth. I wasn't completely miserable. I was glad to have all of you. I am lucky you and Edward still support me fully even though I'm not mated. Many of us wouldn't want a single vampire around our spouse. I'm sure that's the only reason the family was uncomfortable." His words were steady, but he took a slight step back as I reached over and began buttoning his shirt up. "What…" He didn't finish the question as I looked into his eyes.

"Just helping you out. I'm going to take a shower in the hall bath while Edward takes one in the master bath. We'll see you downstairs in a bit." I ignored the confession, knowing we would have plenty of time to talk about it later and laughed lightly at Jaspers uneasy stance. I left the room quickly as I heard Edward reach the top of the stairs.

~~Edward's POV~~

Bella was absolutely glowing as she walked out of Jasper's room and she caught my eye and winked before heading quickly into the hall bathroom. I assumed this meant things were going well and I made my way into the master bathroom just as fast.

We both showered quickly and met in the room to get dressed.

"So I take it that went well?" I asked as she slid closer to me.

"Better than well. I have a feeling that this is going to be easier than we could've expected." She slid her hands up my chest before leaning in to nibble at my collar bone.

"Babe, you said yourself that we should refrain from this." I gave her a mock scowl before leaning in to give her a proper kiss.

"You're right; it's just so damn hard when I've got not one but two gods in the house with me." She ducked her head as she said that and looked up at me sheepishly.

"I cannot disagree with you there. I am certainly more than ready." I waggled my eyebrows at her suggestively as she laughed and pulled out of my arms.

"Let's get downstairs before we get sidetracked." She stated firmly before turning to the door and bounding out to the hallway.

As we made our way downstairs I purposely opened my mind to Jasper's thoughts. I wanted to see what he was thinking about as Bella walked into the living room in her chosen outfit.

_Damn. I have to think about anything other than Bella and Edward. Think about baseball. Think about the desert. Anything other than the lust radiating off of them. Anything other than her nightgown and his naked chest. Quit doing this to yourself. You should never have come here with them in the first place._

My eyes widened at what I had just seen in Jasper's mind. I doubt Bella or I could have imagined exactly how tormented he was going to be. I needed to make her aware of this fact immediately so that she didn't push him into the deep end.

"Bella, would you mind helping me find a game to play? We have that entire closet full in the office." I pulled a serious face and she caught on quickly.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" She asked as she came up beside me and we walked slowly out of the room.

"Jasper will not need any teasing tonight. He's already barely hanging on. Be nice to him or he may never forgive us." I breathed the words so quietly that she had to lean in to hear them.

We chose skip-bo and walked back into the living room. The night was fun and carefree. We did our best to keep things light and cheery. As the hours passed the sun begin to rise in the sky and we all realized how long we had been sitting there trading stories. Bella spoke up.

"Well boys I'm going to check my e-mail. I'm expecting a chapter that needs to be beta'd today. Can't fall off in my editor duties." Bella laughed heartily as she strutted off to our room. Jasper turned to me and gave me a strangled look.

"She has no idea the things she does to us when she wears that nightgown and walks away quite like that." I looked at Jasper conspiratorially.

"Glad I'm not the only one sweating bullets." Jasper seemed to think about what he had just said. "Not that I'd ever look at Bella that way man….not that she isn't worth looking that way at….I mean," Jasper had worked himself into frenzy, so I cut him off.

"Jazz, its okay. I know exactly what Bella looks like. I don't blame you for looking. I might just think it was weird if you didn't look in fact." I gave him a wink and stood before asking him if he wanted to pull out the instruments and play for a bit.

~~Jasper's POV~~

"Yeah, that sounds good. I haven't played in a while. Want to do some Christmas carols?" I asked in a rush. Bella and Edward had thrown me off when they first came down for the night. At home we stayed covered up when in shared spaces. Here it seemed that Bella and Edward felt more comfortable and were willing to wear what they wanted. I wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Yeah. I haven't played "God rest ye merry gentleman/We three kings" in a while, want to start with that?" He looked hopeful as we both took our seats. I started strumming along to his playing the piano.

"God rest ye merry, gentlemen, Let nothing you dismay, Remember Christ our Savior, Was born upon this day; To save us all from Satan's power, When we were gone astray" Edward's voice was quiet and soulful. I found myself drawn into the soft sweet notes. For a moment I forgot where I was and I closed my eyes to fully appreciate the crooning voice.

The song came to an end, and I was startled out of my reverie as a hand clasped onto my shoulder.

"Was I that bad?" Edward laughed as he sat on the couch beside me. His proximity was unnerving, and I could hardly stand the feeling of his leg brushing against mine.

"What?" I looked at him dazedly without comprehending the question.

"I asked if I was really that bad." He gave my shoulder a squeeze before dropping his hand into his lap quickly.

"You were amazing. I've never heard you without the entire family backing you. The only time I've seen you play alone you didn't sing." I answered honestly before clearing my throat nervously. Edward's contentment washed over me like the sun on a cloudy day and I almost turned to face him fully to draw more of it in.

"I don't often sing, unless I get too caught up to notice. Believe it or not, but I have serious stage fright when it comes to my voice." Edward ducked his head in embarrassment and I felt the urge to offer my sympathy.

"I know what you mean about stage fright. I wish I could be as comfortable as you and Bella are in your pajamas around the house. I hate always wearing these stupid button-up shirts. It would be nice to feel comfortable enough in my own skin to wear just pants like you do. I didn't even like it when Bella saw my without my shirt buttoned up earlier today." I didn't even realize what I was saying until I had already spoken.

"You have nothing to be uncomfortable about. Bella and I would never look at you any different, you know that right?" Edward leaned closer to me brows knit together in seriousness.

"Thanks, I know how I look though. You might not think it would bother you, but it might set your instincts into motion anyways." I shrugged off his intense gaze and looked into my lap.

"Jasper, take off your shirt. I want to see them right now. You've been hiding behind your own wall for too long now. I've seen the ones on your neck, the ones on your chest can't be that much worse." His forceful tone caused me to look up.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. If you do get the fight or flight response I'm going to be saying I told you so." I stood quickly and began undoing the buttons on my shirt. By the time I had reached the top my own nervousness had escalated. I glanced up and caught Edward's eyes. I could feel his eagerness and I almost stopped short. My fingers paused over the top button as I searched his feelings more thoroughly.

I found a myriad of emotions swirling just beneath the surface. I flipped my way through them quickly finding ones I was expecting, but finding more that threw me off guard. He was filled to the brim with curiosity and lust tinged with hesitancy. I stopped my search and raised an eyebrow at the man I had considered a friend for many years.

"Edward?" I questioned as I let my hands drop.

"Yes Jasper?" He replied cautiously.

"Is there something you aren't telling me? Is this some kind of joke? Emmett is usually the prankster, but your emotions are confusing me." I felt my head tip to the side as I tried to weigh the possible outcomes of this situation.

"No, not at all. Jasper, I assure you that I have no ulterior motives. I sincerely wish to see if the sight of your scars bothers me. I would like to be able to offer you a chance to feel comfortable around me. I did not realize my emotions might be out of place." He had taken on a formal tone which made me feel bad for questioning him. Obviously I had misinterpreted his emotions, and come to an incorrect conclusion.

"Sorry, I must have been projecting. It doesn't happen often, but when I'm extremely nervous it can, and I must have messed with your emotions without meaning to." I shook my head upset at myself.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Let me see them and I'll tell you the honest truth." He smiled at me, and I found the courage to take my first shirt off. As my arms from the biceps down became visible, I waited warily to hear the reaction. He didn't make a sound, so without looking up I pulled my shirt up and over my head in one fluid movement.

I looked anywhere but the couch, and it wasn't until I felt a soft touch on my chin that I looked up. "Jasper, you are beautiful; inside and out. Anyone who is scared or frightened by your scars is an idiot. They are a reminder of your past, but not an indicator of who you are today." He looked solidly into my eyes and I felt his acceptance. He genuinely didn't care about how they looked. They didn't horrify him.

"Thanks. I needed to hear that." I smiled and felt myself relax for the first time in more than a century. I fell to the couch with no grace and began laughing as Edward teased me mercilessly about being such a wimp.

We were having so much fun that I forgot to put my shirt back on. I didn't realize this however until Bella wolf whistled from the doorway. I looked up with surprise blazing across my face.

"Hey boys, looks like you are having too much fun without me." Bella pouted slightly as she walked closer to the couch.

I scrambled to get my shirt off the floor; moving with none of the grace vampires are known for. Edward reached out to still my movements with a hand on my shoulder.

"Jasper, what good would the progress we've made, be if you cannot allow Bella to see them?" His voice was pleading but his emotions are what surprised me into compliance. I felt his care and love settle against my chest. The comforting weight stopped me short.

"Edward. I don't know if I have the strength to do this." I couldn't keep the fear from my voice as I thought of my own lust for the two standing near me. My shirts had allowed a distance and a safety against my desires. Without them I wasn't sure I would be able to keep myself in check.

"You are the strongest person I know. Allow Bella and I to know you. Completely. We will be here for you for as long as you need us. For as long as you will let us. Please let us ease your discomfort." His hand found my chin and pulled my eyes to his. I fell into the depths there and had trouble drawing breath.

"Okay." One word, but it was surrender. I would have fallen to my knees if Edward hadn't caught my elbows and lifted me. I had never felt so drained. It was as though that one word had undone all of the walls I had built to protect myself.

The air was charged with tension as I waited for the response I was sure to receive. We all seemed to hold our breath waiting for someone else to make the first comment. Bella was our savior as she stepped further into the room and spoke in a clear, calm voice.

"Well that was a bit melo-dramatic. Jasper, what have you been worried about? Your chest is to die for." Her laugh filled the air and I couldn't help but join in. I couldn't remember why I had been so worried to begin with. This was Bella and Edward. I could be myself around them and not worry about any negative reactions.

"Thanks Bella, you always know how to bring me out of myself." I shrugged and sat on the couch next to Edward picking up my guitar as I did so. I began strumming almost instantly and without thought to the tune I began to play.

Bella's voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"Mama, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead. Mama, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away. Maaamaaa, oooooooh ooooooh. If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on. As if nothing really matters." Her head was tipped back and a small smile played over her lips as she sang quietly. She stopped suddenly and tilted her head back upright. She gave me a full smile and leaned over to give me a one armed hug.

"What?" I asked with some trepidation.

"The first time I ever heard you play was during my transition. You sang that song to me when Edward went out to hunt. Remember?" Her eyebrows rose gently as she asked.

"Now that you mention it, I do remember. I'm fairly certain that when my brain shuts down, my fingers revert to this song." I would have blushed if I'd had the ability, but instead I bowed my head slightly.

~~Edward's POV~~

I watched the exchange in fascination and couldn't help but imagine the half hug Bella gave Jasper turning into something more intimate. I tried to get my emotions under control before speaking.

"I told you Bella wouldn't mind the scars either. Wear whatever you feel most comfortable in. In fact I think you should change and then we can get down to some serious talking." I spoke with more confidence than I felt. I was hoping that Jasper was ready to share with Bella and I. I desperately wanted to know why he and Alice had misled the family for so long and if he planned on going off to look for a mate.

"Well since neither of you ran screaming at the sight of them, I think I'll run up and put on some fleece pants and fuzzy socks. I'll be right back." He bent to retrieve his shirt from the ground and I caught Bella's eye as we both watched his backside as he did so.

Jasper disappeared up the stairs quickly and I pulled Bella into a tight hug.

"How much longer?" She ghosted across my neck.

"I don't know. Which one of should make the first move? How do we proceed in this endeavor? I'm just as lost as you are." I answered honestly.

"I have an idea." Bella dropped her mental shields and allowed me to see her plan and I smirked.

"That just might work." I chuckled at the simplicity of her plan and felt a stir of heat in my stomach at the thought of how close we were to attaining our goal.

"How serious is this talk going to be?" Jasper called from upstairs as he came down. He descended the stairs quickly and quietly before stopping in the doorway to look at me questioningly. My voice froze in my throat as I saw Jasper's chosen outfit. His pants were more than a size too big and hung precariously low on his hips. With a sheepish look on his face he stepped into the room. I felt Bella's breath catch so I squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Did I interrupt something?" That eyebrow of his rose and I couldn't control the fire that rose into my chest.

"Why would you ask that?" I answered his question with one of my own.

"Nevermind…" He trailed off and flicked his glance to Bella as if asking her something. "So how serious is this talk going to be?" He asked again more quietly this time.

"Edward and I just wanted to hear your side of things. Alice gave us a very general idea of things, but we wanted to hear about it from you." Bella answered softly and waved Jasper closer.

"Oh, I think I can handle that. I was worried this was going to be some type of inquisition. You know how Rosalie gets sometimes. I don't think I could handle that intensity so soon after all of this mess." He grinned that lopsided grin of his and I couldn't help but grin back.

~~Bella's POV~~

The tension in the room eased again, but that heat was simmering just below the surface. Now that Edward and I had decided on a course of action it was difficult to wait for the right timing. I watched in awe as Jasper worked his way closer to the couch Edward and I were sitting on. I had just seen him without his shirt on a couple of minutes before but with his pants so low on his hips I could trace the line of muscle playing there.

Jasper paused as if unsure of where to sit so I moved over leaving room between Edward and I. I patted the area I had just created and smiled brightly at Jasper. He looked over at Edward and then slid to the couch.

"So why did you and Alice come to the family?" I asked a vague question knowing that he would understand what I was actually asking.

"When Alice found me in that diner I had almost given up hope. I was very close to asking Maria to give me the final death. I had been out of her service for a few months, but I had not found the peace I had hoped for. I imagined that when I turned my back on her I would feel a weight lifted from my shoulders and to some extent I did, but I didn't have some kind of revelation or epiphany. I still felt miserable because of the lives I'd destroyed. I had no hope that I wouldn't continue to kill to stay sated." Jasper's voice held such sorrow that I leaned in closer to him. He continued.

"I had been sitting in that diner for hours choking down coffee in an attempt to sate the blood lust raging through my body; when Alice sat down. When she first told me of the Cullen's I thought she was crazy. However I was a desperate man that was willing to try anything. If there was an alternative to drinking from humans, I would have done anything. I remember very little from that actual conversation, because I was blood thirsty. I followed Alice blindly because I had no other options. When we arrived at the Cullen's door Alice warned me that they would assume we were mates, and to go with it. The relief I felt overrode any instinct to find my own mate, and I lived happily within the family. I wasn't unhappy. I want you two to know that."

"I have been especially happy since Bella's joined the family. I was so happy to see you find someone Edward. I don't know that I ever would have told the truth, because I was so glad to be in a loving environment again that it didn't seem important that I wasn't in an actual relationship. Alice was ready to find her mate though, and I don't begrudge her happiness. I hope she is as happy as everyone else in our family is." The words spilled from his mouth in a stream of consciousness as though he had been holding them back for a long time.

Jasper looked at his hands which were twisting and wringing back and forth in his lap. He seemed to think of all that he had just said and his mouth opened and closed a few times uncertainly. "I don't want you to think that I have been with the family for this long simply as some sort of atonement. I forgave myself more than 40 years ago. Carlisle helped me see that I could quit living in the past."

He seemed to have nothing left to say on the matter and so he sat quietly waiting for our response. Edward gave me a look and spoke gently.

"You deserve the same happiness we all have. You may think you have forgiven yourself, but you need to realize that you have built walls to protect yourself from being hurt again. If you never take that chance how will ever fully live." Edward reached out to stall Jasper's nervous twitching.

"He's right Jazz. Shouldn't you have someone to talk to?" I moved closer without conscious thought.

"You haven't called me that in a long time. The problem is that I have always wanted what I couldn't have." He smiled enigmatically and shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edward asked before I could.

"It means that even if I believed that I deserved that kind of relationship, it would never work." Jasper crossed his arms and resembled a sullen child.

"How have you been able to deal with the desires of our family for so long?" The thought slipped past my lips without asking my permission.

"Bella." Edward warned with a hint of a smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry Jasper. I have no idea where that came from. You don't have to answer that." I mumbled.

"It's okay Bella, I'm surprised you haven't asked it before now. You did apologize earlier along those same lines. I won't lie and say that it's been easy, but I spent a lot of time avoiding most of the family. I perfected control of that lust long ago." Jasper answered coyly.

~~Jasper's POV~~

"Okay, well that's enough of that. I think Jasper deserves a break. He did say he didn't want to be interrogated after all. Jasper you want to come help me pull the Rockband equipment out of the office?" Edward rose smoothly and stretched to his full height. Not even blinking at my answer.

"Sure. I call drums though." I was glad for the break in conversation and followed behind Edward quickly. I didn't even notice when Edward stopped abruptly in the office doorway until I bumped into him. I couldn't focus on much of anything because his back was suddenly pressed to my chest. I moved back quickly but followed his gaze up.

"Didn't notice that before." Edward paused.

"Damn pixie. Mistletoe….really?" I stalled hoping to wait out Edward until he stepped into the room.

"Can't disappoint her. I'm sure she had a blast when she 'saw' this." Edward chuckled darkly.

Confusion took a back seat to lust as Edward pulled me into his chest.

"Wh…what do you mean?" I stuttered as a harsh breath fell from my lips.

"Come on, it's tradition. I promise I won't bite. Besides if anyone has earned a kiss this Christmas season it is most definitely you." I barely caught the last word as his lips brushed against mine and lingered.

I was expecting a peck as a joke, or as some sort of raspberry at Alice and her devious ways; however I quickly lost hold of my train of thought as Edward's lips moved against mine and his arms drew me tighter against him. I had been prepared to behave until I felt his tongue dart along my bottom lip seeking to deepen the kiss. The moan that fell from my lips was strangled and uneasy, but my lips fell open granting entrance.

His tongue was anything but hesitant as it searched out my mouth completely. I quickly became responsive and pushed him into the hallway and against the wall behind him. Far too many years without intimate contact caught up with me sharply as I tasted the lips I had been dreaming about for decades. His skin was electric, and I couldn't seem to keep my hands from wandering over the muscled back had a hold of. My head was a flurry of emotions all moving so fast that I could barely keep up. My desire was met by his own; which made it all the harder to bring the kiss to an end. My hands worked their way up his back and one tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck. I used this hold to twist his head into a better position and began using my teeth to tug at his bottom lip.

My breath became harsh as I felt his length against my thigh. Edward used the contact to seek friction and began undulating against me. My free hand made the trek down to his waist and pulled his hips roughly against my own. The added contact brought a loud moan from my lips. Edward pulled back and angled his head toward my neck where he began licking and kissing with abandon. Things were quickly escalating and I felt helpless to stop it.

"Oh." My head snapped to my left and my eyes found Bella still sitting on the couch. Her mouth was open in surprise and her eyes had a glint to them.

"Oh no." I pushed away from Edward forcefully and stood there in shock before I fell to my knees in embarrassment. My head fell into my hands swiftly and I screamed wordlessly for a moment.

"Jasper? Are you okay?" Bella's voice seemed far away until I felt her hand on my shoulder. I couldn't hyperventilate, but my body did its best impersonation of it. My chest heaved as the full weight of what I had done hit me.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." I felt like I was stuck in a loop as the words came unbidden over and over again. I began rocking gently hoping that I could disappear.

"Jasper." Bella

"Jasper." Edward

"JASPER!" Bella shouted right beside my ear and I finally realized that wishing to melt obviously wasn't going to work. I stopped rocking and looked up.

"I'm so sorry. I'll go to my cabin immediately and you two can go back to the family and try to forget this…"I was interrupted before I could finish my thought.

"Why would we do that? Don't you know how long he has wanted to do that?" Bella pulled my face close to hers and talked to me gently.

"No. You can't mean that. You're just trying to make me feel better for mauling him." I could feel how wide my eyes were, but I couldn't seem to pull my face back into any semblance of normal.

"I mean it, and I mean this." Bella pulled me to her face quickly and she planted her lips firmly against my own.

I struggled against this kiss because I was more prepared for it. I tried pulling against the hold she had on me. I clenched my lips tightly so that they wouldn't betray me by opening and attacking her. Bella didn't try to push the kiss into something more, but she didn't pull away either. Her lips were firm but yielding and she closed her eyes against the sensation.

When Bella pulled back she dropped her hands.

"Jasper. Please don't go to your cabin. Just…take a couple of days to think about everything. Please. Give us a chance to show you how much we want this. How much we want you. You can go sit in your room and avoid us for as long as you need, or whatever you need to do to process this, but let all of this marinate for a little while. Come to us whenever you're ready to talk. If you just want to talk to Edward that's fine; if you want to talk to me that's fine. If you just want to ask a question and then go back to thinking that's fine. Please don't leave like this though." Bella's pleading tugged at something in my chest and I looked up to see Edward still leaning against the wall.

"Please." It was the only word that came from Edward's kiss swollen lips and I groaned at the thought that I had done that to them.

"Okay." I shook my head even as I acquiesced to their plea. I stood numbly and walked on autopilot to my room.

~~Edward's POV~~

"I fucked that up didn't I?" I cursed at how awful I felt. It was amazing that in such a short time I could go from euphoric to miserable.

"Well, it could have been worse, but it could've been a lot better. What the hell happened?" Bella looked at me with sad eyes.

"I have no idea. I pulled him against me and made a joke, but as soon as I tasted him on my lips…" I trailed off as the thought of those lips against mine overtook me. I leaned heavily on the wall I had moments ago been wedged against.

"It didn't help that I was practically panting at the sight of you two tangled up together." Bella dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Nothing we can do now, except wait and hope that Jasper will realize how very serious we are." The words felt ominous and I knew that if Jasper pulled away from us permanently it would be my fault.

"It's not your fault. I'm sure I would have reacted the same way. I remember how hard it was for both of us in the year after my transformation being around him. I can't imagine that actually having him against you, tasting him, was easier to deal with. I know how hard it is to control myself when I'm kissing you." Bella's voice rose an octave and her breathing sped as she moved closer to me.

"Bella." I tried to be warning but with Bella almost touching me it was hard to remember why we shouldn't give in to the lust that had been plaguing us since we found out that Jasper and Alice weren't 'together'.

"I know. I'm going to go straighten up the living room. Put away the cards and stuff. I might go for a run later. I think it's smart to give him some space." Bella leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on my lips before stepping back.

"You're probably right. I'm going to go do some writing. Listen to some music or something. I'll be in the room if you need me." I answered her unspoken question.

We walked down the hall together and I made my way up the stairs in quiet thought. I felt the guilt of hurting Jasper settle in my stomach and I knew that until Jasper and I had talked I wouldn't be able to think straight. With a new determination I made my way to Jasper's door and stood weighing my options. Before I could raise my hand to knock my phone rang.

"Hello." I answered without looking at the number.

"Hey idiot." Alice chirped happily and I felt my stomach fall even further.

"Alice it really isn't a good time." I replied.

"Trust me, it's the perfect time. I'm saving you from yourself here. Get out of the house so that we can talk in private, okay?" Her cryptic reply had me moving toward the front door before I even realized where I was going.

"Okay, I'm outside. So how are you saving me from myself?" I sat on the porch.

"I know what's going on Edward. You know I only want what's best for my family. All of my family. I know you can't understand it now, but I knew about all of this before I had ever even met Jasper. I want this to work just as much as you do. You and Bella have good intentions. I know you would never hurt Jasper, but he hasn't been with anyone since Maria. You know what a bad relationship that was. He is afraid. Afraid that you and Bella can't possibly want him as more than a one time thing. He thinks that he could hurt your relationship with each other. You have to let him come to you. He wants this, but right now it seems too good to be true. Just be there for him when he's ready." Her soft pleading tone made me thankful that Alice loved the three of us enough to step in and keep me from making a mistake.

"You're right Alice. I just don't know what we're doing. Bella and I have wanted this since before we knew it was even a possibility. It's hard to think straight when it all seems to fall into place so quickly." I trailed off as I realized how close to whining I sounded.

"Edward, stop overthinking everything. Stop looking for the perfect moment to attack. You've already made the first move, now you have to sit back and wait. I love you all, so don't hurt each other or I will have to hurt you." Her voice grew stern as she spoke.

"Yes, ma'am." I answered firmly.

She hung up without another word and I was left staring at my phone. The moments seemed to stretch and warp around me as I sat in total silence contemplating the conversation I had just had. I was so wrapped up in my own head that I didn't hear the door open and heavy footsteps beside me.

"Edward?" My name was a soft question and it jarred me to attention. My gaze jerked to Jasper and I could make out his achingly beautiful features in the quickly fading sunlight. He had put on a tight fitting t-shirt probably to help him feel less exposed. I didn't blame him.

"Yeah?" I could barely trust my voice as I spoke a quick answer.

"I, uh." He paused as he searched for his words. "I just wanted to ask you a few questions….If that's okay?" He was being so hesitant that I felt ashamed for my earlier actions.

"Sure. You can ask me anything you want to." I aimed for casual and ended up with slightly tense. I felt like it was an improvement. Jasper lowered himself to the stairs right next to me, and seemed to gather his courage.

"What happened earlier?" His eyes searched mine and I felt myself drowning in them.

"I'm not sure how to answer that Jasper. Do you mean why did it happen? Or what did it mean?" I asked slowly.

"I'm not sure what I meant. Both of those, I guess." He looked intently at the ground.

"That kiss was something I have wanted for as long as I can remember. I saw an opportunity to test the waters and I took it. I'm sorry about how much I upset you though. I hope that it means as much to you as it did to me. I'm not sure that I have a better answer than that." He looked thoughtful as I spoke.

"What did Bella mean that you two want me?" He looked determined as he asked this.

"Bella and I want you to be with us. I'm not sure how to better describe it. I had always wanted you, but then I found out that Bella did as well. The year after her transformation we saw how well you fit with us. I know it seems crazy, and I don't blame you for being cautious, but we are willing to take the time to prove to you that we want this; whatever you are willing to share with us. I feel like no words can describe exactly what we want without it sound either very cheesy or very sleazy." I shook my head at the possible descriptions for the type of relationship we wanted with Jasper. None of them seemed to describe the severe hole both Bella and I felt.

"Earlier." He stopped. "When I told you that I thought I was projecting." He couldn't seem to continue.

"What about it Jasper?" I asked as gently as I could manage. I could tell this confession was hard for him to give up.

"I felt lust in you; just prior to taking my shirt off. Was that you?" He needed the answer.

"Yes. Were you feeling something similar?" I knew his answer would either cement this moment or shatter it.

Time seemed to freeze as he weighed his options. Finally he reached a decision and he turned to face me fully as he spoke.

"I thought I was projecting on you because I had been struggling to control my own feelings for you and Bella since we arrived here." His formal speech pattern let me onto how hard this was for him.

"Where would you like to go from here Jasper? The pace is yours to set." The butterflies in my stomach had become gnawing pains, and I sat stone still until he spoke.

"I'd like to talk to Bella as well. But first I need to see something." I didn't have time to process his words because suddenly his lips were pressed against mine and his fingers were threading their way up my neck to tug at the hair there.

The response was instinctual and I greedily pushed closer to him. His moan was deep and I could feel the vibration in my chest. As soon as the kiss began though, Jasper was pulling back and looking wonderfully tousled.

"What did you need to see?" I asked in a daze. I ran my tongue across my lips and tasted Jasper there.

"If my mind was playing tricks on me. I couldn't believe that a kiss could actually feel electric." He stood to leave.

"You are an evil, evil person." I mumbled under my breath, knowing Jasper would hear; but could ignore it if he wanted to.

"Pay back is a bitch Edward." He laughed quietly as he opened the door to the house and went inside.

I adjusted myself and cursed Jasper for leaving me in that condition twice in one day. My phone buzzed indicating a text message from Alice.

**Told you so**

~~Bella's POV~~

I was reading in the living room after a productive afternoon of cleaning and getting some minor chores done. I looked up when I heard someone approaching, surprised to see Jasper coming into the room and heading toward me.

"Hey Bella." He glanced down at the floor sheepishly.

"Hey Jazz, what's up?" I was worried about how he was feeling after everything.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a bit. I just got done talking to Edward." He seemed even more uneasy as he spoke the last few words and I frowned.

"Well sit on down. I'm not going to bite. What's on your mind Jazz?" I motioned to the empty spot beside me on the loveseat.

"I kissed Edward. I didn't plan it, but I needed to tell you." His guilt flowed off him in waves and I worried for a minute that he might breakdown again.

"Were you afraid of how I'd react?" I asked sincerely.

"I don't know. This is all so confusing. I can't." He seemed to freeze up. I moved closer and put an arm around him pulling him to my chest.

"Shh, you don't have to explain. I know that we sprung this on you. I can only imagine how difficult this must be for you. Both Edward and I have had time to come to terms with our desires. We shouldn't have pushed this so fast. Not after all you've been through in the past couple of days." I was sure that we had screwed this up beyond repair as I felt Jasper shudder against me.

"I didn't come in here to freak out. I came in here to ask you a few questions. I'm sorry I had a minor freak out." He tried to pull away but I held him tighter and squeezed lightly.

"Ask away, I'll do my best to help you out." I spoke as soothingly as possible.

"When did you first decide this was something you wanted?" His beginning question was not an easy one. I gave it the sincere thought it deserved before speaking.

"Before my accident. Remember the week before that most of the family was camping and me, you and Edward had a Lord of The Rings Marathon?" He nodded and looked expectantly at me. "That night Edward caught me looking at you. We had a talk. After my accident, you helped us so much, and we became so close that the progression seemed natural to both of us. It was later that he admitted he'd wanted you since you first joined the family." The answer flowed easily from my lips.

"That long? How did I never notice?" Jasper seemed incredulous that he had been in the dark for so long.

"I imagine you didn't notice because we didn't advertise the fact that we were falling for our 'brother'." When I made air quotes around the word he laughed, but spoke.

"Can I kiss you?" His words were uncertain and as his eyes found mine I couldn't believe my luck.

"Please." The word was a plea.

His lips captured mine and I gasped into the sensation. A fire erupted in my belly and I crawled onto his lap with eager moans. His hands anchored me to him and I sank further into the kiss with his encouraging noises leading me on. Straddling him felt too natural to worry about moving too fast and when he bucked up against me I threw my head back and moaned at the feeling. My hips began moving without my consent and I felt Jasper gasp in surprise.

"Bella." My name tumbled from his lips like water.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We should stop." He spoke as he thrust against me.

"Why is that?" I replied a moment later.

"Not fair to Edward." His short answer was punctuated by him pulling my hips flush with his. I fell against his chest and began rocking back and forth in a slow rhythm. Our hands grappled frantically at each other's clothing, reaching for release. Our breathing became harsh and our movements became erratic.

"Edward is totally fine with it." Edward spoke with calm authority as he strode into the room. I glanced up and the look in his eyes was unmistakable. Edward was getting hot watching the two of us.

"Are you sure?" Jasper seemed to be having difficulty speaking.

"If you would prefer this could move somewhere else?" Edward bent to whisper in Jasper's ear. I felt his shiver of pleasure against my chest and then Edward was licking down Jasper's neck before nipping him gently.

"Oh!" Jasper exclaimed. "Yes, please."

The sight of Edward sucking on Jasper's neck turned my insides to jello and I bit my own lip trying to calm myself. Edward pulled back slowly before speaking. "Our bed is a Cali king. There is much more room there." His tone was light as if the response wasn't important.

"Mmm, sounds good. Bella if you don't stop moving I'm going to come in my pants like a teenage boy." He looked at me with wild eyes and I summoned all of my strength to stop my movements. Jasper lifted me easily and strode purposely toward the stairs with Edward following close behind.

Once we reached the bedroom jasper paused just inside the door as if uncertain. Then he spoke in a clear voice. "Before we do anything else we need to talk about this for a minute."

"Yeah, I agree." I spoke against his chest and he looked down at me with a small smile.

"That would probably be best for all of us." Edward agreed.

"I'm not ready to go all the way. I just don't think I can handle that right now. But I want to see how this works with three people. I want to make sure no one feels left out or jealous. I want to see if me being here causes any hurt feelings. If it does we can all pretend this never happened and go back to the way things were before. No hard feelings, right?" Jasper spoke slowly and with emotion.

"I don't think any of your concerns will be an issue on my part, but I agree to those terms." Edward answered solemnly.

"Okay." I replied lightly then looked up at Jasper from his arms. I snaked my right hand out and pulled his face to mine. The kiss was slow and languid, filled with longing and need. Jasper tasted like a summer breeze. He tasted sunny and a bit like lemons, but underneath that was a strong and heady taste of male. I melted against him and began squirming looking for friction.

That seemed to be all the push Jasper needed and he lunged forward and we fell to the bed in a blur. Edward was suddenly laying next us and I felt as if I was being touched by a million hands at once.

~~Jasper's POV~~

It felt like I was in a dream; only this was better than anything I had ever imagined. I felt like I was a candle being burned at both ends. Edward's hands were on my back and Bella was pressed to me from head to toe. The sensations became overwhelming and I cried out.

"Oh god, I didn't know how good it would feel."

"And this is with all of these layers of clothing separating us." Bella laughed darkly underneath me.

"Let's do some rearranging. Jasper lay here so we can both have equal access." Edward took on an authoritative tone and I was quick to comply.

"What about you Edward? You've had very little attention. I think I can remedy that." I smirked as I thought of the state I'd left Edward in earlier. I left him almost no time to consider my words as I rolled into him and forced my lips to his.

The kiss was instantly hard and demanding. I used the advantage of his surprise to take control and I pulled away to lick my way down his neck. He panted into the air above my head and I groaned as Bella moved in behind me and began an assault on my neck. The pleasure and desire built around me until I could almost touch it in the air. I used my power and began feeding pleasure into Edward's chest through my lips attached to his nipple. He gasped and spoke in a strangled voice. "Jasper! I didn't know you could do that."

"I've never actually tried it." I rose off him long enough to speak.

"What did he do?" Bella asked in a bit of a huff.

"Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough." I spoke with confidence.

I took the opportunity to reach a hand down to cup Edward. He eagerly leaned into the touch and I began stroking him through his pajama bottoms. I was focused intently on bringing him off and I could tell he was close. With one final surge of pleasure he came screaming my name.

"Jasper! Oh god. Jasper." His voice softened and quieted as he came down from orgasm.

His hand wrapped around my neck and tugged until my lips were against his. He kissed me over and over again gently. His face was filled with satisfaction and he smiled at me in a way I had only imagined in my wildest fantasies. We kissed quietly for a minute, hands running up and down each others bodies. I pulled away slowly and he lay down closing his eyes. My attention shifted to the woman pressed to my back and I moved in her arms so that I was facing her.

"How about I show you?" I asked as I planted my lips against her neck.

"I think that would be something I'd enjoy." Her answer was breathy.

"Want to get out of that night gown so I have better access to you?" I asked quietly.

"What happened to staying dressed?"

"I never said anything about staying dressed. Just that I didn't want to go all the way. If you don't want to though…." My words were cut off by her ripping the gown off while I spoke. "I guess that's good a good enough answer."

I took in the sight of Bella in only a string bikini and felt dizzy at the thought of touching all of that exposed skin. I tentatively reached out my right hand and placed it on her hip bone. She closed her eyes against the contact and I brushed my fingers up her ribcage. When I reached her breast I swept my thumb across the underside.

"Ah…"

I watched her face as the pleasure I could feel from her was displayed there. I moved my fingers higher and pinched her nipple gently, waiting to see her reaction before continuing. I had rushed through this with Edward, but I was working to control my own need for release to bring Bella as much pleasure as possible.

Her eyes tightened slightly and she shifter closer to me. My blunt nails scraped the sensitive skin around the nub and her hips began moving slightly, seeking friction. I tracked across her chest to her left nipple and pinched it tighter.

"Uhhh…" She moaned softly and her eyelids fluttered briefly.

This was all the encouragement I needed and I bent my neck forward to take the puckered bud between my lips. I sucked quickly and sharply and moved my right hand down her stomach. I tugged her panties down to card through the soft curls there. Bella began moving in earnest and her moans became louder as I slid my middle finger between her folds. She was already wet and with the lubrication my finger slid easily back and forth over her entrance.

"Please Jasper. Don't tease me." She begged as she struggled to move against my mouth on her breast and my finger between her legs.

"Shhh, darlin' I'm going to give you what you need. I promise." I replied with her nipple pinched in my teeth. I bit down harder and she moaned in response.

I moved my finger to her clit and rubbed back and forth slowly, using light pressure to drive her wild with want. Bella's head began moving violently back and forth tossing side to side in a frenzy. I could tell she was close and I poured liquid heat though my fingertip until she screamed.

Her voice quieted and I didn't give her time to recover before I thrust two fingers into her still contracting heat. Her moans grew again until I was pumping in and out with force. I slowed down until she began whimpering with each inward thrust.

"Please, please, please." Her words became a mantra and I took pity on her and hooked my fingers fiercely against her g spot. Her entire body tensed and she fell silent. I watched in awe as her eyes opened and locked onto mine. Her eyes widened and her body relaxed instantly as she rode out the waves of pleasure pulsing through her. Her body trembled against mine and I had to bite my cheek in an effort to hold myself back from stripping and taking her.

Bella reached up to my neck and pulled my lips to hers in a gentle kiss. I could feel her contentment against my chest and I smiled. I felt happier than I could remember being in a very long time. As our kiss quieted I pulled away to lay back on the bed. I took the moment to bask in the emotions flowing over me.

~~Edward's POV~~

I watched with hooded eyes as Jasper rolled backwards to lay between Bella and I. My hand found his without any effort and our fingers tangled together. His hand felt warm in mine and I leaned closer to him. Time seemed irrelevant as we all lay there enjoying the aftermath. It was only after a few moments that I realized that Jasper had not come.

"Jazz. You a monk?" I asked lightly.

"What?" His confusion was evident.

"Three people in this bed and you are the only one who hasn't gotten to have any fun." I replied.

"Trust me when I say that I've had more fun than you can imagine." Jasper chuckled darkly.

I snaked my free hand over my body and grabbed hold of the evidence that he was still unfulfilled in my fist. Jasper's hips lifted off the bed and I twisted to face him.

"You know exactly what I meant." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mmm, hmm" He moaned an answer.

"Think I can take care of that for you?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." Jasper's voice had taken on a husky tone and he moved so that he was facing me more.

"I can help if you want me to." Bella spoke up as she finally seemed to come down from her intense orgasm.

"No, I think I can handle this. Jasper tell me if you want me to stop okay? Let me know if this is too far." I asked him as I pulled his body flush with mine.

"I trust you." His words were soft but I could feel the conviction in them.

"Lay back, and take off your pants." He rushed to comply and I could feel a wicked grin fill my face as I rose over him.

I slowly moved lower over his body, but kept my eyes on his face as I made my way to his waist. Finally I allowed myself to track over his chest and down his stomach. I had seen the beginning of his trail of hair earlier, and I was excited to see what it led to. As my eyes roamed down his hips I almost gasped at the sight of his cock hard and leaking. It was long and thick and I felt my mouth water at the sight of it.

"Holy shit Jazz." I glanced up to find him looking at me as if I were a life preserver and he was about to be towed under by a wave. I couldn't take the time to wait for an answer and I opened my mouth to swallow him down as far as I could.

One of the benefits of not needing to breathe was that I could take his entire length in one fluid motion. Jasper's hands convulsed into the comforter and his hips rose slightly. He was obviously fighting against the urge to thrust into my mouth. I flattened my tongue against him and began swallowing over and over again. Although I had never done this, Bella had given me some tips and tricks. I was rewarded with a hum of appreciation from Jasper.

"Mmm, Edward I'm not going to last long. It's been too long, and you feel so good." Jasper managed to get out between panting breaths.

I began humming around his cock and Jasper shouted out a warning. I paid him no mind as his hands fumbled trying to pull me off. I felt him tighten and knew he was only moments from coming. I continued swallowing around him and sucked his orgasm from him. I swallowed it down and rose from his slowly softening penis.

"Oh god Edward. I wasn't expecting that. Give a guy some warning next time." His words were chiding, but his hands were reaching for me and pulling me on top of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him, nuzzling into my neck. Bella moved in closer and we lay like that for hours.

After a while I thought that enough time had passed to speak.

"Anyone want to talk about it?" I asked from Jasper's chest. The silence was short-lived as Jasper cleared his throat.

"I'm pretty much speechless." Jasper nearly whispered.

"I never imagined that it could be that easy. It was seamless." Bella seemed awed by what had happened.

"I agree fully. I certainly didn't feel left out or jealous. What about you Bella?" I asked without moving from my comfortable position.

"Not jealous in the slightest. That was unbelievably hot." Bella wasn't one to mince words.

"Thank goodness." Jasper laughed lightly.

"Why would you say that Jasper?" I asked cautiously.

"Because I think I'd have trouble pretending this never happened. So, what do we do now?" Now that the lust was no longer robbing us of coherent thought he seemed uncertain of himself.

"I'm pretty sure there isn't a rulebook for this sort of thing. Let's just do what feels right." Bella responded quietly.

"How do you two feel about a shower?" Jasper spoke with a measured tone.

"I don't know about Bella, but I need a shower. I'm a bit of a mess over here." I worded my answer carefully so Jasper wouldn't see it as a complaint.

"A hot shower would nice, but first Jasper spill. I didn't know you could use your power that way." Bella sounded breathy as she spoke the last part.

"I didn't know I could do it either. I know I can cause people to feel what I want them to, but I didn't know if there was some way to create a loop. I figured this was a good time to test it out so that I could prevent myself from going further than I had stated earlier. I hope neither of you are mad that I basically forced you to orgasm. I feel awful about it now." Jasper seemed sheepish as he spoke.

"Jasper. You didn't force us. We were willing participants. We both wanted you. The fact that you can share that with us is amazing. It wouldn't be fair if we were having an argument and you forced us calm, but giving us pleasure? It was amazing." I knew I was speaking for both of us, but Bella answered as well.

"Jasper. It was the most amazing thing I've ever felt, I just didn't know you could do that. Had I known I may have tried something with you even when I thought you and Alice were together." Bella waggled her eyebrows and I smiled at her attempt to ease his mind.

"Okay. Thanks guys. I haven't done any of this in so long I feel like I've forgotten all of the rules. I think a shower would be awesome." His tone implied that he was ready to be done with this line of conversation.

I struggled up to a better position and ghosted my lips across his. He responded with slow movements. The kiss was soft and sweet and when we broke for air I slid off the bed to start the shower.

~~Jasper's POV~~

Once we were all standing in the bathroom I felt a sense of calm. These were the people I trusted most. I allowed my mind to clear and I spoke softly over the running water.

"Thank you." I felt lighter than I had in years.

"What are you thanking us for?" Edward answered but Bella quirked her eyebrow echoing his question.

"For making me feel comfortable. Thanks for not pressuring me." I reached a hand out to each of them and received a firm squeeze from each in response.

"Jazz, we would never pressure you into anything. We are going to do whatever feels most comfortable for you. We love you." Bella stepped closer and placed a chaste kiss to my lips before turning to step into the shower cave.

"It's true you know. I'm sure you can feel it. We love you and would never hurt you." Edward followed Bella into the shower and I smiled to myself as I followed suit. Christmas had just started to look up.


End file.
